Amy and the Two Doctors
by WhisperThroughTheTrees
Summary: Amy and The Doctor come to Dr. John Watson as a favor to Sherlock Holmes, informing him in a hands-on way what Sherlock's life was really like as a child. Who!Lock, Kid!Lock, John!Lock, Post-Reichenbach
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you being so quiet? Is something wrong? Tell me there's nothing wrong." Amy Pond demanded, eyeing The Doctor suspiciously as he flitted around the control panel of the TARDIS, pushing buttons and pulling knobs furiously.

"No, nothing. Wrong, I mean. Nothing's wrong- perfectly fine." The Doctor said distractedly, staring at a few symbols that were currently blinking on one of the screens in front of him.

"Does it have to do with that man? The one you were talking to earlier when you thought I wasn't paying attention?" Any asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, actually!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning around to face her. "I owe him a favor and it seems as if he's chosen now to cash it in."

"What kind of favor?" Amy asked warily as The Doctor went back to the controls.

"Sherlock Holmes- ever heard of him?"

"Maybe. Is that who you were talking to? The tall, gorgeous bloke?" Amy smirked.

"Gorgeous?" The Doctor glanced back at her. "Er, well, he is rather tall, I suppose. Either way, he needs our help. Well, my help, but I think you'll be necessary for this to work in the first place. You can use your 'womanly charm'." He pulled a large lever before turning back to Amy, a wide grin on his face.

"Womanly charm? No, wait. What are we doing?" She leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't look so worried!" The Doctor laughed, dismissing her worry with a casual wave of his hand. "Mr. Holmes has just requested we pay his friend a visit."

"What kind of visit?"

"A friendly one!" he smiled, glancing at the screen once again before looking back to Amy. "Now let's go! 221B Baker Street, London, England!" He practically skipped to the door, Amy following closely behind. He opened the door, revealing a rainy London street at midday, people milling about with large umbrellas.

"Baker Street." She murmured, stepping out of the TARDIS and pulling her jacket tight around her middle. "Sounds familiar."

"Yes, I bet so!" He responded before turning around and walking down the street quickly, leaving Amy to catch up with her companion. "Come along, Pond!" he called, slightly bending his head down against the wind. He and Amy walked alongside each other silently, stopping in front of a big, black door with a brass 221B fixed to it.

"This is it, then?" Amy asked as The Doctor gave the door a few loud knocks.

"221B Baker Street, current residence of-" he paused as the door opened slowly, revealing a short man with blonde and gray hair, leaning on an aluminium cane. "Doctor John H. Watson."


	2. Chapter 2

John eyed the pair warily, giving them each a quick once over before speaking.

"Erm, hello," he greeted them, furrowing his brow. "Can I help you two?" He had dark circles under his eyes and a general air of sadness about him.

"Ah! Yes! In fact, you can! Or better yet, you can allow _us_ to help _you." _The Doctor grinned.

As John looked at the Doctor suspiciously, Amy could almost hear the wheels turning in the man's head. "May we come in?" The Doctor asked. "The rain." He gestured around vaguely.

"I'm sorry, I… who are you?" John asked.

"Ah. Questions! Questions are good Fantastic! We'll discuss them over tea, yes?" The Doctor said quickly, smiling wide as he pushed past John and into the entry hall. John could have easily stopped him- although he carried a cane, he was at least two times the strength of the tall, lanky man with the bowtie. Instead, he gaped after the Doctor for a few moments before turning to Amy, an exasperated look on his face. She, too, entered the hall, going past John who was still staring between the two in disbelief. "Shall we?" The Doctor grinned, setting a foot on the steps and gripping the railing. Taking his silence as a yes, the Doctor nodded at Amy before bounding up the steps and disappearing into the flat.

"Do you need help up?" Amy asked John who was heavily leaning on his cane.

"No, no, I can manage." He replied vaguely, dismissing her offer with a wave of his hand. "After you, I suppose." He muttered, gesturing up the stairs. Amy gave him an understanding smile, going up the stairs with John close behind. As they reached the landing, a loud clatter came from the kitchen, along with a "whoops!" from the Doctor.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shouted, passing Amy and limping quickly into the kitchen.

"Tea! Making tea! Or, trying to. Dropped the kettle, I'm afraid. It's a bit different from the last time I was here." The Doctor said quickly, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove to boil.

"Who _are _you?" John asked angrily, taking a step towards the Doctor.  
"I'm the Doctor and this, here, is Amelia Pond!" The Doctor explained, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Why are you here?"

"Ah! My favorite question! Well, one of them at least. I remember once when I was-"

"Doctor?" Amy piped up from the doorway. "Can I talk to you? Just for a moment."

"Sure, yes, of course! We've a while till the kettle boils, anyway." The Doctor responded, walking the short steps over to where she was standing. "I'd suggest sitting down, Dr. Watson." He smiled comfortingly, putting a hand on his shoulder for a quick moment before joining Amy in the hallway.

"Doctor, _what_ are we doing here?" Amy hissed, glancing in the living room where John was taking a seat in a large armchair.

"I told you. Favor to a friend! Though he is a bit different than Sherlock described…" The Doctor responded, glancing into the now-empty kitchen "Now listen closely: I need you to stay quiet until I'm done explaining everything. Well, unless I need you to convince him to stay. Also, in case he hits me, which is a possibility." He furrowed his brow, pausing for a second before going past Amy and back into the kitchen. Sighing with slight annoyance, she made her way into the living room where John was seated in his armchair, rubbing his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively, standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Mhm. Fine." He muttered, keeping his eyes shut. Nodding, Amy sat in the chair opposite him, looking into the kitchen, watching the Doctor bustling around the kitchen, making two cups of tea. "Don't sit there!" he said in a strained tone, notes f panic in his voice. Any jumped up quickly, backing away from the armchair.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No…nothing. It's nothing." He said quietly.

"Tea for Dr. Watson and Amelia Pond!" The Doctor announced, entering the room with two steaming mugs. "Dr. Watson," he said, handing the man a mug. "Amy." He handed her a mug as well, gesturing for her to have a seat on the couch across the room. She complied, giving him a look as she went. "Explanations! He said loudly, clapping his hands and standing in front of John. "I suppose you're wondering why we're here. Well, I-"

"Listen, this is nice and all, but I really don't need a therapist, no matter what Harry says," John started, setting his tea on the small table beside him.

"Therapist? No, I'm _The_ Doctor." The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh. Doctor? What sort of doctor, then?" John asked, confusion clouding his features.

"Not important!" Said the Doctor loudly. "I was sent here by a close friend of yours," he paused, locking eyes with John. "Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

John's face went pale for a split second before flushing red. He stood quickly, curling his fists at his sides threateningly.

"If this is some sort of sick joke," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Joke? Of course not. Have a seat." The Doctor said quickly and calmly, taking a few steps toward John and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bloody tell me what to do in _my_ flat! Who _are _you?" John shouted, shrugging off the Doctor's hand. The Doctor watched him sympathetically, for once, at a loss for words. Ignoring his previous instructions, Amy stood up and took a step toward the men.

"John," she said in the most soothing voice she could manage. "Please. You have to let him explain. I know he looks mad, that's frankly because he _is, _but he knows what he's talking about."

John looked between the two, his enraged expression fading.

"Oh," he said quietly. "I…it's just… Sherlock…" he trailed off, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Yes, I know." The Doctor said quietly. "That's why we're here."

John sat down again, staring up at the Doctor with wary apprehension. "Go on, then." He said half-heartedly.

"Where to start? I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any." The Doctor said, enthusiasm and unbridled energy creeping back into his voice. "I'm a time lord- I travel through time. not by myself, of course, I have a TARDIS…er…time machine, as you lot are fond of saying. Not strictly a time machine- it can travel to different places, too, like-"

"Wait, hold on," John interrupted. "Time lord? TARDIS?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Both of those things." The Doctor responded. "You see, I met Sherlock for the first time when he was very young- he helped me out of a bind with my TARDIS. Even at age nine, he was brilliant." He beamed. "Anyway, I owed him a favor, which he wished for me to carry out now. So, come on! Off we go, then!" The Doctor said quickly before striding over to the door.

"What?" John stood, looking after The Doctor, eyebrows furrowed. "Go where?"

"I told you! Sherlock wants me to highlight certain periods in his life- he, of course, did not want to be present- I assume it's due to shame, though _I_ don't quite understand it."

"You didn't say that!" John exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, now I did, then. Let's go! Come along Dr. Watson. Pond." And with that, he was off, dashing out the foot and down the steps.

"Follow me." Amy smiled sympathetically at John. He gave her a weak smile in return, grabbing his cane and limping towards the door. "You took that well." She commented.

"When you've lived with Sherlock Holmes for as long as I did… you learn to accept things." he sighed as he followed her down the stairs.

"So this…Sherlock. He was a close friend, then?" Amy inquired as they reached the entry hall at the bottom of the stairs. "Like…a boyfriend?"

"I'm not- …never mind. He was a close friend. My…my best friend." John said in a strained voice, his demeanor shifting dramatically. The words seemed to pain him and his forehead creased as he avoided Amy's gaze.

"Oh. Alright, then." Amy said after an uncomfortably long pause. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her torso and followed the Doctor out of the door, making sure that John was behind her.

"So, do you have any idea where we're going?" John asked Amy as they made their way to the blue police box down the street.

"Not a clue." Amy responded a bit warily, opening the door for the ex army doctor and ushering him inside. As soon as they were in the warm TARDIS with the door closed, Amy felt much more relaxed, taking off her jacket and hanging it on a coat rack. Both she and John joined The Doctor on the console platform, watching him with very different degrees of interest.

"Come on, come on! We haven't much time, then, have we?" The Doctor said loudly, bustling around the console.

"W-what?" John said dazedly, looking around the interior of the TARDIS with wide eyes, confusion evident on his features. "How…it was just a p-police box, but this…_this_…"

"Yes, yes, I know! Impressive, eh?" The Doctor grinned, relishing the mixture of confusion and amazement on John's face. "But we really need to get going! We have a schedule to keep! Well, not really, but if I say we do, perhaps we'll come up with one on our own. Make the trip sound more official."

"Doctor," Amy sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To prove a dead man innocent. Well, I say dead." The Doctor replied, busying himself with an array of colorful switches.

"What? What do you mean? Of course Sherlock is…dead." John choked out the last word as if it was painful to even bear the thought.

"Time machine." The Doctor reminded him.

"Does that mean you're taking me to see Sherlock?" John asked excitedly, his features lighting up all at once.

"Yes, that's precisely what it means! But not the Sherlock you know. Sherlock long before he was your flatmate."

"How long before?"

"To be precise?" The Doctor paused, turning to face John and Amy. "Thirty years before."


End file.
